


Synopsis: The Colonel

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Meta, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:10:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Synopsis: The Colonel

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

The Colonel

**THE COLONEL**

This is another of those times that MacLeod allows an Immortal to live who then returns to kick him in the butt. As he refers to it, 'an old war wound acting up.' 

This one showcases Amanda both physically, (incredible body), and emotionally, as she tries to reconcile the Highlander with Joe Dawson. Joe is hurting badly over MacLeod's rejection of his friendship after the death of Charlie DeSalvo (Brothers in Arms). 

Melissa, a young Amanda wannabe, seduces Amanda's ego. Amanda has been away from her thieving ways for so-o long; it feels good to have someone appreciate her skills. Melissa worships the ground Amanda struts her stuff on, and Amanda eats it up...forgetting there may be consequences. 

_New Characters:_

**COLONEL SIMON KILLIAN** \- Immortal officer, meets Mac in WWI, more interested in the battle than the armistice. 

**ANDREA HENSON** \- Simon Killian's Watcher. 

**MELISSA** \- a mortal girl looking for some fun, she finds Amanda an exciting role model. 

**THE GENERAL** \- One of Killian's thugs. Former boxer. I do not understand his title, especially when Killian refers to him as 'Sergeant'. 

**CISCO** \- another thug, works with The General. 

* * *

Joe's Bar 

The knife in Joe's hand-   
As he slices the limes-   
Like the knife in his heart-   
As he thinks of old times   
Amanda's frustrated,   
Facing him 'cross the bar,   
She's made little headway,   
At least not so far. 

'Amanda...the rules-   
A Watcher can't flout.   
We watch, we record,   
We stay the hell out.   
Mac and I had a friend,   
Now Charlie is dead,   
When I broke the rules-   
It was Charlie that bled.' 

Now it's Joe's blood that flows,   
As he cuts...the knife slips-   
Nicking his finger,   
He vents as blood drips.   
'Dammit! I can catch-   
An infection and die!   
We are two different species,   
MacLeod, you and I. ' 

University Parking Garage 

Mac's humming a tune,   
But he doesn't get far.   
Two low-lifes assault him-   
As he goes to his car.   
They're no match for him   
Big bodies, small-brained.   
He'll soon clean their clocks,   
Without having strained. 

Joe's Bar 

Joe says he has sworn,   
He'll abide by his oath.   
Amanda just scoffs,   
(A pox on them both).   
'Your choice of two gravestones,   
When you reach life's end,   
'He lived by the rules',   
Or, 'He was a good friend.' 

'Which one do you want?'   
Amanda's insistent   
She knows Joe's heart aches-   
He and Mac, now so distant.   
'You'd try reuniting-   
The Beatles,' a smile.   
Yes, Amanda's persuasive-   
The lady has style. 

University Parking Garage 

MacLeod's style exhibits   
A more violent tone.   
No holds are barred,   
More than holding his own.   
The General and friend,   
Tough fighters are they...   
But they haven't seen-   
Someone fight quite this way. 

Joe's Bar 

'Talk to him Joe.'   
Her pleading sincere,   
'I'll think it over.'   
'Good, he'll soon be here.   
I told him you're off,   
Please make the first move.'   
Joe has been conned.   
But he'll not disapprove. 

University Parking Garage 

Pulling up in a van,   
Cisco has Mac surprised,   
Shot by a stun gun-   
Mac falls, paralyzed.   
One punch knocks him out.   
In the van, he is tossed.   
'If I hadn't zapped him,   
Your butt would be lost.' 

They've brought a straightjacket,   
To imprison MacLeod,   
They strap him in tight,   
No movement allowed.   
MacLeod's too far-gone-   
To hear this jerk speak,   
'Sleep tight, tough guy,'   
Lightly patting Mac's cheek. 

The Docks 

Mac's dragged from the van,   
'Let's get him inside.'   
But Mac has recovered,   
Though his arms are still tied   
He uses his legs,   
Kicking out at both men,   
Till he's cracked with a pipe-   
And unconscious again. 

They pull him inside,   
Making sure he's still bound,   
'I'm tired of dragging-   
This guy all around.'   
Of course, it's a warehouse,   
Dismal, forsaken.   
MacLeod will be helpless,   
When he does awaken. 

Joe's Bar 

A couple has caught-   
Amanda's attention.   
A ditzy blonde type-   
With the obvious intention-   
Of gulling a dupe.   
That's Amanda's forté,   
Diverting, removing...   
Now how will this play? 

Melissa is clumsy,   
Spilling her drink.   
'Must go to the 'Ladies,'   
Be back in a wink.'   
Meanwhile she snatched-   
From the unlucky soul-   
The keys to his Beemer,   
She's ready to roll! 

Amanda is quick,   
Brings Melissa up short.   
'That was amateurish.   
Sub-standard effort.   
My date's running late,   
Sit down, have a drink.'   
'No, I'm moving on.'   
But she's forced to re-think. 

Amanda has lifted-   
The car keys so slickly,   
'I've had many centuries-   
To practice this trickery.   
Why not take his wallet?'   
Melissa's eyes flash,   
'I'm not a thief,   
It's _not_ about cash.' 

Dockside Warehouse 

Duncan is quickly-   
Regaining his senses.   
The General and Cisco,   
Confident, he's defenseless-   
Finally leave him...   
In the straightjacket's squeeze.   
He flips over nimbly,   
Rising up to his knees. 

Joe's Bar 

Melissa confides-   
In her newly made friend.   
'I steal for the rush,   
All's returned in the end.   
I wanted the Beemer,   
For a little joy-ride.'   
Amanda's delighted.   
She can be her tour guide. 

'Bitchin'!' squeals Melissa,   
'But the date that you made...'   
'He teaches. Some coed's-   
Not pleased with her grade.'   
To Joe...' I'm so sorry.'   
'Not a problem,' says he.   
MacLeod come to _him?_   
A mere fantasy. 

Dockside Warehouse 

Mac listens as Cisco-   
And The General mumble...   
Prizefighter gibberish,   
They argue and grumble.   
MacLeod concentrates,   
Struggling's not the key.   
They're not watching him,   
Can he work his arms free? 

The Street 

Amanda, Melissa,   
Of suppos'd maturity,   
They stop at La Belle's,   
High class, tight security.   
Lasers, computers,   
Special locks...all the rest.   
'We break into here...   
We've outsmarted the best!' 

Amanda possesses   
A clever device,   
A digital analyzer,   
Naughty but nice.   
It deciphers the code-   
On the store's front door lock.   
A quick scan...They're in!   
Melissa's in shock! 

Slo-o-wly, together,   
Stepping s-o-o care-ful-ly...   
Until the alarm CLANGS!   
Then both jump with glee!   
'We've forty-five seconds,   
Before the cops come.'   
'You're weird!' laughs Melissa,   
She adores this phenom. 

Dockside Warehouse 

MacLeod tries to figure-   
How he'll break away.   
Outside, the two thugs-   
Talk fight repartee.   
As he twists and turns,   
He hears one exclaim,   
'Ringside, Gleason's Bar.'   
He'll remember that name. 

The Stolen Beemer 

The two ladies giggle,   
They are partners in crime.   
Melissa is awestruck,   
'You do this all the time?'   
Amanda: 'I used to...   
I gave it up.' 'Why?...'   
Adds Melissa, 'Don't tell me,   
It was for that guy.' 

'He stood you up.   
That man is a fool!'   
Amanda knows better.   
Her Duncan's not cruel.   
'He had good reason.'   
(So sure of MacLeod).   
Both look at each other-   
And laugh long and loud. 

Dockside Warehouse 

Mac's poised on his knees,   
Grimly anticipating-   
The pain...as he wrenches-   
His arm...dislocating-   
His shoulder. Quiet tears-   
From his agony flow.   
If he makes a sound,   
Those outside, will know. 

He maneuvers himself,   
Like Houdini once did.   
The straps are now loose,   
From their binding, he's rid.   
One more painful task-   
Reseating his arm-   
Back into its socket,   
Quietly, no alarm. 

He draws a deep breath,   
Runs right at a pillar.   
The hard impact works,   
But the pain is a killer!   
As he pants his relief,   
Soon the ache will recede,   
He senses a Buzz,   
He must exit with speed. 

Simon Killian has arrived,   
To gather his prize,   
'Any problems?' he asks,   
The General lies.   
'No trouble at all.'   
Cisco quickly disputes him.   
They open the door,   
Mac is waiting and boots him. 

Again, MacLeod shows-   
He's better than they.   
He disables them both,   
Almost gets clean away.   
But Killian's driver-   
Pulls out an Uzi.   
Mac takes nearest cover,   
Can't afford to be choosy. 

He's under the van,   
When the gas tank is hit.   
The gasoline leaks,   
Soon a spark has been lit.   
The whole van explodes,   
Setting Duncan ablaze.   
The Highlander's certainly-   
Had better days. 

A camera clicks during-   
This cruel malefaction.   
Andrea Henson-   
Is snapping the action.   
As Mac roars with pain,   
She records his appearance,   
Her Watcher's oath dictates-   
No interference. 

Mac screams and staggers-   
To the edge of the pier.   
Dives in the cool water,   
Soon he'll disappear.   
Killian runs-   
To the edge, peering down.   
Knowing full well-   
An Immortal can't drown. 

The Dojo 

She worships Amanda-   
As her heroine.   
An icon, role model,   
The queen of break-in.   
Amanda's enjoying-   
Melissa's regard,   
When Duncan returns,   
Haggard and battle scarred. 

Introduced to Melissa,   
He's holding together-   
The shredded remains-   
Of his once-gorgeous sweater.   
'He's awesome,' she drools,   
In spite of his tatters.   
Amanda smells trouble,   
But he's safe, that's what matters. 

When Melissa has gone,   
Amanda explores...   
'What happened? His sword-   
Was it bigger than yours?'   
'Just an old war wound.'   
'Does he have a name?'   
'Killian,' says Mac   
'He insists I'm to blame.' 

Flashback, French Battlefield, Armistice Day, 1918 

The battlefield's strewn-   
With the dead and the dying.   
MacLeod's working hard,   
He's desperately trying-   
To comfort the wounded,   
Save those he can,   
He's an ambulance driver,   
But he's only one man. 

An Immortal is near.   
'Colonel Killian commanding!'   
'I'm Duncan MacLeod.   
He does no grandstanding.   
'I'm tending the wounded.'   
Killian sneers his disdain.   
'One with your experience-   
Has much _more_ to gain.' 

'You could lead men-   
To victory and glory!'   
Mac responds that he's seen-   
The results of that story.   
'The same ground's been bloodied-   
By too many men.   
I have fought in those wars,   
Won't do it again.' 

Sergeant Merton runs up-   
With an urgent dispatch.   
At first he's ignored-   
But determined to catch-   
The colonel's attention.   
He finally succeeds.   
Killian looks at the paper-   
And solemnly reads. 

'CEASE HOSTILITIES NOW,   
THE WAR'S AT AN END.'   
Killian's obsessed,   
His resolve will not bend.   
'Summon the men!   
We'll take our revenge!   
We must show the Hun!   
Our dead, we avenge!' 

MacLeod reads the paper.   
'No more men need die.'   
'They'll die if I tell them.'   
Mac attempts one more try.   
He appeals to the sergeant,   
'Look...Read it through.'   
Merton reads the dispatch.   
'It is true. Yes, it's true!' 

'I never received this!   
Sound the attack!'   
Merton says, 'Sorry sir.'   
Then smiling, tells Mac-   
'I'll let the men know.'   
But as soon as that's said,   
Killian raises his pistol,   
Shoots Merton dead. 

'NO!' yells MacLeod,   
But he's stopped in his tracks,   
As the butt of the pistol-   
Against his head cracks.   
Killian rouses the men,   
From the trenches they climb,   
Bravely rush to their doom,   
Martyred heroes in time. 

MacLeod gives his all,   
Tries to keep some from going,   
But around him the spirit-   
Of battle keeps growing.   
Killian turns-   
And shoots MacLeod dead.   
At the end, Killian stands,   
In a field stained with red. 

London, 1918 

The court martial finds-   
Killian guilty, indeed.   
Three hundred lives-   
Were lost without need.   
He'll be stripped of his rank,   
Face a firing squad.   
His response to this sentence-   
For an Immie, is odd. 

He launches right into-   
A violent tirade.   
Denouncing and mocking-   
The decision they made.   
He's lusting for war,   
Berating the peace.   
He shows no remorse,   
His behavior won't cease. 

Mac shyly speaks up,   
Addressing the court,   
'Spare this man's life,   
He's a pitiful sort.   
He suffers delusions,   
In his right mind, he's not.'   
Killian sees MacLeod's trap.   
'I demand to be SHOT!' 

But the judges show mercy,   
(They thought it was so).   
Into an asylum-   
Simon Killian will go.   
'Here's your new home.'   
A cramped lonely cell.   
No armies to lead,   
Just a long, living hell. 

The Loft 

MacLeod's told Amanda,   
As they lie close in bed   
'Mortal justice demanded-   
Killian pay for those dead.'   
'Sometimes,' says Amanda,   
Your morality's unreined.'   
She snuggles and burrows.   
'I'll keep it restrained.' 

The Street, Next Day 

A saucy Amanda-   
Outfitted in black-   
Cheerfully walks-   
With a cynical Mac.   
'What's the worst that can happen?'   
'Jail time if she's caught.'   
'I'm a pro,' brags Amanda.   
Mac counters, 'She's not.' 

Beauty Salon 

They arrive to do lunch-   
With Amanda's new pal.   
Melissa's employed-   
At this present locale.   
At first, they're confused,   
It's a blonde that they seek.   
Then she turns around.   
Neither Immie can speak. 

She's a clone of Amanda!   
Hair short, black and perky!   
Duncan's aghast!   
To Amanda, it's quirky.   
She's flattered immensely-   
That Melissa's degree-   
Of esteem made her into-   
A facsimile. 

To complete her ensemble-   
Amanda's chic jacket,   
MacLeod's still in shock,   
Can the Highlander hack it?   
'Sisters,' they say.   
What is Duncan's opinion?   
'I think one's enough,'   
(For his little dominion.) 

Killian's Home 

His room is a haven-   
For his favorite pets.   
Friends and companions,   
They pose him no threats.   
SPIDERS! He loves them,   
One crawls up his arm,   
'A tarantula... harmless,   
No need for alarm.' 

He speaks to the General,   
'That one on the wall...   
Is one of the deadliest-   
Spiders of all.   
Like people, they differ,   
Some safe, some destructive.   
Now what have you brought-   
That might be instructive?' 

A photo. Two people.   
Amanda and Mac.   
He faces the camera,   
We see just her back.   
'Here she comes,' says the General   
It's Melissa they've brought.   
One glance at that spider,   
She's soon overwrought. 

At first, she is angry.   
Then she is frightened.   
Why is she here?   
She will soon be enlightened.   
'It's MacLeod that I want.'   
Killian gives her a shove.   
In a disturbing voice,   
'He will come for his love.' 

'I only just MET him!'   
'You're lying to me!   
It is YOU in this picture...   
With him that I see.'   
'That's AMANDA, his girl friend!'   
Then Killian places-   
The spider upon her.   
Her heart leaps and races. 

The Loft 

In black satin undies,   
Amanda's preparing-   
A night on the town-   
With Melissa, she's sharing.   
MacLeod gently chides-   
In a questioning tone.   
'Doesn't it bother you...   
Having a clone?' 

The shapely Amanda,   
So generously endowed-   
Turns up the heat-   
On the helpless MacLeod   
'As long as Melissa-   
My man doesn't dandle...'   
Mac: 'One of you-   
Is all I can handle.' 

Another Immortal!   
Both sense him near.   
'Killian's downstairs,   
Amanda, stay here.'   
Mac descends to the dojo,   
(While his order's ignored.)   
Amanda...in undies...   
Runs for her sword. 

There, on the floor-   
Melissa lies frozen.   
Spiders surround her,   
Nearly a dozen.   
The colonel is watching,   
Enjoying her pain.   
What Killian has done-   
Is depraved and insane. 

Cautiously, gently-   
Mac removes every spider.   
He turns to Amanda,   
'Stay here beside her.'   
She'll call for help-   
While Duncan gives chase.   
'He thought I was YOU!'   
Such hurt in her face. 

Killian's Home 

Mac tails this psycho-   
Straight to his lair.   
Killian is waiting-   
Looking devil-may-care.   
Why not? He has help-   
From his favorite goons.   
The General and Cisco,   
Two more loony tunes. 

Killian shrieks, ' _Kill_ him!'   
Mac flings his katana.   
It cuts Cisco's chest-   
Like a sliced ripe banana.   
But before Mac can mount-   
A second attack,   
The General's machine gun-   
Riddles his back. 

Subterranean Vault 

The pain wakes him up,   
Surprised to be living,   
Mac looks at his cell,   
It is damp, unforgiving.   
Enclosed by steel bars,   
A prison...or tomb?   
He starts to explore-   
His enclosed living room. 

A sink and a toilet,   
One bulb offers light,   
A cot, stacks of rations.   
A disheartening sight.   
He checks out the cans   
Every one's labeled LIVER!   
Just the sound of that word-   
Makes the Highlander shiver. 

The Immortal sensation-   
Then the colonel looms large,   
He's brought Mac's katana,   
To show who's in charge.   
He's the conquering spider,   
MacLeod is his fly,   
His web, a barred cage...   
But the victim can't die. 

'For seventy years-   
They locked me away.   
Through all of that time-   
I dreamed of this day.   
You'll suffer like I did,   
Not a soul knows your plight.   
Your friends think you're dead.   
You'll wish they were right.' 

Joe's Bar 

'Joe, he's not dead.   
I would feel it inside.'   
'Amanda...he's gone.'   
Joe cannot stay dry-eyed.   
'Then find out for me,   
Where Killian is.'   
'I'll do what I can.'   
This is Watcher biz. 

Subterranean Vault, Mac's Cell 

Mac examines the can,   
He imagines the liver,   
Then takes the can-opener-   
And scrapes off a sliver-   
Of concrete. Voilà!   
Liberation's not far!   
He attacks the concrete-   
That surrounds the steel bar. 

Joe's Bar 

Andrea Henson,   
(Simon Killian's Watcher.)   
Her report's up-to-date,   
She's a pro, a top-notcher.   
'MacLeod is not dead,   
He's confined in a place,   
Locked in a cell-   
At the old Air Force base.' 

'I've heard rumors, Joe,   
'Bout you and MacLeod.   
You're more than his Watcher,   
That isn't allowed.   
You're not going to get-   
INVOLVED, are you, Joe?'   
Joe Dawson is quiet,   
He cannot say, 'No.' 

Subterranean Vault, Mac's Cell 

MacLeod's moved the cartons,   
He's crouching behind.   
An Immortal is coming!   
He's trapped! And confined!   
Then a voice that he loves,   
Brightens his gloom.   
Amanda! His savior-   
Picked the lock to the room. 

'How's Melissa?' he asks,   
As she unlocks his cell.   
'I'm afraid we may lose her,   
She's not doing well.'   
'I'm sorry, but how-   
Did you know I was here?'   
'Help from a friend.'   
Then he sees Joe appear. 

Mac's eyes turn to ice,   
'We agreed not to meet.'   
'We'll throw you back, then.'   
Mac concedes his defeat.   
'I'm taking a trip.'   
Mac need not go far.   
He's going for Killian,   
First stop...Gleason's Bar. 

The Air Force Base 

'He was at Gleason's Bar!'   
The General is seething,   
'Seven slugs I put in him,'   
No way this guy's breathing!'   
'Did you check the cell?'   
'No...Didn't do it.'   
After drawing his sword,   
Killian will see to it. 

He walks toward the cell,   
There's a Buzz, but no Duncan.   
Poor unhappy Killian,   
His confidence shrunken.   
Down the stairs comes MacLeod,   
'How did you get out?'   
Duncan notes his unease,   
'Used to be a Boy Scout.' 

This fight will be fair,   
For a change-one on one.   
No thug standing by-   
With a taser, or gun.   
Mac runs Killian down,   
Lops his head off with ease,   
His Quickening rewinds-   
Old war memories. 

The Loft, Later 

Mac's learned how to put-   
Guilt feelings to rest.   
But Amanda has trouble-   
Passing that test.   
'It wasn't your fault,'   
Mac gently consoles her.   
But the guilt that she feels-   
For Melissa, controls her. 

'I must get away,   
To think for a while.   
I'd forgotten that mortals-   
Can be so fragile.'   
'Door's always open,   
It always will be.'   
'Please,' she asks Duncan...   
Do something for me?' 

'Go and see Joe.'   
She knows MacLeod needs-   
A friend he can trust-   
With the life that he leads.   
Joe needs Mac as well.   
Their closeness gives ease.   
Whether life-and-death issues,   
Or shooting the breeze. 

Joe's Bar 

Duncan walks in,   
Solemnly looks at Joe.   
Dawson yearns for lost times,   
Tells his bartender, 'Go.'   
'You broke the rules.'   
'It seemed justified.   
When Amanda wants something,   
She'll not be denied.' 

They stand by the bar,   
Two men face to face.   
Mac takes two shot glasses,   
Puts them in place.   
Joe takes the scotch,   
Pours each a drink.   
In the chain of their friendship,   
They have forged a new link. 

Peace, Emit   
© 2002 

**From _Under the Kilt,_ from Highlander: The Official Site: **

Don Paonessa, Creative Consultant, Post Production   
'Spiders and cutting the opening to a Jim Byrnes tune. The First World War stuff was well shot by Dennis Berry.' 

**Ken Gord, Producer**   
'The World War I flashback was really fantastic. I thought Steve Geaghan, again, outdid himself. I thought Dennis Berry did a great job of showing it off. It's one thing to build it, but another for the director to show it.' 

~ Reluctant Heroes   
  
---


End file.
